I Made Facey Mad!
by Icee67
Summary: Face and Murdock are going to be in this hospital for a while. Just a short little drabble on what would happen if Murdock and Face got into a little argument in a hospital! Please review! I Don't own The A-Team! Enjoy!


"Don't worry, Face, I'll be back up in no time. Then we can get out of here before we get into any trouble." Hannibal was assuring Face as he layed in the hospital bed.

"Am I worrying? I don't think I've said anything that falls under worrying." Face argued, leaning down farther into the blue armchair he was currently residing in.

Hannibal shifted around, wincing as the movement pulled at the stitches in his side. "But take my advice...and don't ever get shot. It isn't very fun." He said to the three team members.

B.A., lounging on the other hospital bed that was sitting patient-less on the other side of the room snickered some. "I wouldn't think so."

"And I think it kinda hurts." Face grinned, reaching for the remote on the tray that was attatched to the bed. As he flipped through the boring channels, a loud crash was heard from the ajoining bathroom followed by a crisp voice exclaiming, "Oh diablo!"

Hannibal leaned forward and Face jumped to his feet, crossing the room and sticking his head into the bathroom, groaning as soon as he did.

"What in the world are you _doing_?" He asked, running a hand through his dark hair.

"It was an accident." Murdock's voice whined as he stood on the lid of the toilet, holding a light bulb in his hand. Face looked down at the source of the loud crash and gasped when he saw the mirror that had been originally on the wall above the sink, now on the floor in peices spread around the brown wood frame.

"I'm not quite sure I even want to know what you were doing." Face muttered, using the toe of his shoe to push a few of the bigger shards that had went askew closer to the pile.

Murdock merely shrugged and then looked down at the light bulb in his hand. "Do you, uh, need this?"

Face looked up and scrunched his face up, slowly shaking his head. "No. I really don't. Why don't you just put-"

Murdock shrugged, half smiling, and just let go of the bulb much to Face's suprise. It fell and broke right on the side of the broken mirror.

"-It down gently." Face finished through his teeth, watching the small silver end of the bulb roll along under the toilet that Murdock was still perched on top of.

They remained silent, Murdock grinning crookedly at the mess he had made, and Face still staring at the end of the bulb under the toilet, resisting the urge to push Murdock off the toilet and smack that smile off his face. This was going to really cost them and they currently had no more money, since the hospital was pretty pricey.

Instead, Face calmly lifted his eyes back up to the strange man standing errect on the toilet, smiling that smile like a kid who's just launched a huge firework. "Murdock. Please get off the toilet before you break that, too."

Slowly, Murdock crouched down and threw his legs out from under him, sitting on the lid.

"Good, now come out of the bathroom." Face began backing out into the room, motioning Murdock forward with his index finger. Murdock didn't move an inch, shaking his head at Face. "I'm not stupid, Face. You don't have to talk to me like I'm a toddler."

Face threw his arms out to the side, frustrated. "I didn't say you were stupid! "

"What is going on?" Hannibal asked, turning the TV off.

B.A. hopped down from the bed but remained where he was.

Face ignored Hannibal. "Just get your looney butt out here right now before I make B.A. throw you out."

Murdock howled with laughter, smacking his knee and falling forwards. "And you can't do that yourself? Can't be a man?"

"Why are you being extra obnoxious today?" Face asked, acid leaking from his words, and crossing his arms across his chest. Murdock shrugged, smirking.

It was quiet for a second, Hannibal nearly hanging off the side of the bed in an attempt to see what was going on.

B.A. stepped forward. "Okay, uh...maybe you two should just go to seperate corners of the room. And Murdock, get _out_ of the bathroom."

Face retreated a couple of steps as Murdock rose to his feet. "Yes, B.A., thank you! I think I'll be the responsible one and go to my corner."

"Oh but not the manly one." Murdock snickered as he stepped over the mess and headed for the corner by the door. B.A. stuck his arm in the bathroom and turned the lights off, noticing where one of the bulbs was missing. He decided not to ask.

Hannibal leaned back into the bed. "Murdock, how about you go and refill my water cup?"

As he held up the cup and Murdock came to get it, Face rolled his eyes. "Yeah, if you want him to break it."

"Manors." Hannibal told him lowly, letting go of the cup.

"Hey! Give me a break, I've been without any sleep for almost two days, okay? I'm not feling very good right now and Murdock's behavior isn't helping me any."

Murdock opened the door and stepped halfway out before turning back and smiling pleasently at Face. "Yeah just like a little baby! Maybe I'll run down to the birthing area and snatch a blanket and teddy bear. It's okay, he's not much of a man anyways."

"That's it!" Face shouted angerly, and was charging at Murdock before B.A. could jump in and stop him. Ignoring Hannibal yelling after them and B.A.'s threats, Murdock sprinted into the halls laughing like a maniac while Face charged after him like a lion going after it's prey.

Nurses dove out of the way, Doctors threw themselves back into walls as Murdock's voice sang loudly, "_I made Facey mad and now he's gonna get me! Good thing we're in a hospital, cause admitted we might need to be_!" Making Face more irritated than he already was and he knew every staff member they flew by was most likely calling security and this wasn't going to land them in a very good spot.

But for now, he didn't care.

Murdock came to a sliding stop in front of the elevators and Face sprang into the air, landing down on top of Murdock's wirey form.

Murdock lost his balance and fell backwards, bringing both men down, and planted his hands firmly on Face's shoulders, pushing as hard as he could. Face was suprised at how strong Murdock really was as he fell backwards and Murdock jumped on top of him, pinning him down. "Holler uncle, Facey!" He yelled, clearly enjoying his moment of power over Face.

"You're not right in the head, Murdock! Get off of me before I really hurt you!" He didn't WANT to really hurt Murdock, but if he was forced to, he would.

Murdock gasped and Face used his sudden distraction to kick Murdock onto his side on the floor, standing up and bringing his foot down onto Murdock's chest too keep him in place.

"Okay, I win. Now get up and act like an adult before I injure you right here." Face bent down a little and glared at Murdock.

Who clearly wasn't going to give up willingly.

"You're ugly!" Murdock spat, trying to pry Face's leg off him. Rolling his eyes, Face put more pressure onto Murdock's chest, watching him wince in pain. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Really? Good, cause I'd hate for your to not get what you want for a change." With that, Murdock made a hocking sound and spit right into Face's face, giving a really rough pull on Face's ankle, and rolling over to the elevators as Face hit the ground.

Jumping to his feet, Murdock shot a fist in the air. "WOOHOO! He's down for the SECOND TIME! And...uh oh!" Murdock immediatly backed away as a group of security officers came dashing around the corner into the hall. They split up, four going towards Face who was still on his back, cringing and frantically whiping his face off. The other four kept going off to Murdock, having him backed against a wall now.

Face was pulled to his feet, deciding it wouldn't be worth it right now to put up a fight.

Murdock, however, laughed like a deranged hyena before taking a running jump that didn't quite work. The officer he was trying to jump over grabbed him around the middle and brought him back down to his feet roughly.

"What the hell are you two doing? This is a hospital! Do you mind?" The officer holding Face's hands behind his back demanded.

"Actually, we were just having a little disagreement. No big deal." Face shot Murdock a look, daring him to interfere with his conning.

Murdock looked up and nodded, fighting off a smile.

"It kind of is a big deal, boys."

Sighing, Face met eyes with Murdock and nodded once. Turning back to the officers, Face smiled his "Award-Winning-Smile" and shrugged. "Do you want a tip?"

The officer holding Murdock mashed his eyebrows together. "A tip for what?"

"You should always be ready, for anything." With that, Face swung his arms to the side and broke out of the officer's hands. Murdock followed his movement and the two men were darting down the hall before the officers could completely compose themselves, hearing Murdock screaming out, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE, COPPERS!"

Once they had gotten to Hannibal's room, Face threw the door open and found the two men in a conversation and they froze as Face and Murdock came running in, looking slightly excited.

"Sorry, boss, no time to talk. We're going back to the hotel to get a disguise and be back up." Face explained in a rushed tone.

Hannibal sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Oh God, what did you two do?"

Murdock made a whinning noise as the officers rounded the corner. "Come on!"

Laughing, Face turned back to the door. "I'll explain later!"

Grabbing Murdock's arm, he took off down the halls opposite the officers and took the stairs to the main enterance. Once inside the van, Murdock looked over at Face. "Why are we getting disguises?"

"Because we aren't very popular around this hospital anymore, Murdock"

Murdock "Hmmed" in understanding and stared out the windshield. After a minute of peaceful silence, Murdock made a mistake that B.A. was going to kill him for.

"I won, by the way."

Face tightened his grip of the steering wheel. "You know, Murdock, I _really_ don't care. No one _won_ anything."

"Oh but I did. You were down while I was up." Murdock blew a raspberry at Face. "And you're just not _manly_ enough to take a loss."

"Murdock!" Face shouted and completely forgetting the fact they were in the car and he was driving, he luncged over on Murdock and shoved him into the door, grabbing his shaggy hair and bringing his head back.

But when Murdock yelled out, it wasn't in pain, Face knew he wasn't pulling too hard, but when the van swerved violently off the road and right into the stop sign that was sitting on the corner.

The van didn't stop as the hexigonal part of the sign broke through the windshield, the sharp edges going right between Murdock and Face.

They both yelled now, the van rolling right into a tree. Face and Murdock were thrown forwards, Face's forehead and Murdock's face collided into the dash.

It was eerily quiet and right after Face lifted his head a little, the airbags shot out.

Face watched with an amused expression as the airbag right in front of Murdock's face made him go backwards into the seat.

Once the airbags had deflated some, Face looked over at Murdock and began to laugh.

Murdock reached up and felt his nose where blood was running out of. He cringed as his fingers probed the broken bone. Then he turned to look at Face, and once he saw him laughing, he too went into a fit of giggles.

Face's forehead was bleeding some and was definetly going to be badly bruised. But otherwise both men were fine and they couldn't speak, only sit there and laugh. But Murdock's next words made them both freeze and go dead silent.

"Man, B.A.'s gonna murder us both."

"We'll just say a dog came running out in front of us and I tried to avoice it. But I accidentally went off the road and..." Face sighed, closing his eyes. "It's useless. Let's just...let's just tell them the truth."

Murdock grinned again. "Good idea."

Police and ambulance sirens were sounding from the hospital and Face sat back in his seat.

"How did that song go again?" He asked Murdock.

"_I made Facey mad and now he's gonna get me! Good thing we're in a hospital, cause admitted we might need to be_!" Murdock sang, and this time, Face began singing along with him.

When the police had found them, they were both on their fourth round of the song and were in an ambulance going back to the hospital, ready to face B.A.'s extreme fury.

"_We've made B.A. mad and now he's gonna get us! Good thing we're in a hospital, cause they're gonna have to cast us_!"


End file.
